Clone Goku
This page is about the clone. For the real Goku, see here. Clone Goku was a clone of the original contestant, and took his place until fusing with him in History Repeats Itself. Info Clone Goku was somewhat different from the real Goku, as he was friendly and open to everyone. What he made up for with heart he lacked in IQ, and was prone to confusing things or rambling on about awkward and peculiar topics. He was unaware of his strength and powers for the most part, and would rather focus on things irrelevant to anything important. Despite this, he had knowledge of the real Goku’s life, and had been shown to (albeit improperly) refer to events the real one has endured. This nature made him get along well with the Hitler Clone, being somewhat identical in personality. History Clone Goku was first created at the end of Avengers due to Goku's fight with Superman, which put the contestants at risk. Goku himself was reserved for later by Thomas Edison. Clone Goku made his debut as a character in Mass Durbate, where he spent his time bonding with Clone Hitler. Due to them being somewhat similar beings, their behaviors were the same, which confused and surprised those who saw. Clone Goku also made an interview for himself, despite not needing one. Clone Goku was used as the camera man in Neil Before Me, and further interacts with the contestants, as he, Macho Man and Hulk Hogan had nothing to do for an entire week. During part of the challenge, he bothers Justin Bieber unintentionally by making multiple mistakes about Canada and animals, such as calling a stork a duck and thinking there are multiple Canadas, which he also believes is a type of environment, like a swamp or a forest. This abruptly ends when his beaver attacks Bieber. He also confuses Neil's disappearance for him playing hide and seek. Clone Goku had a minor role in Shocking Truth, only putting Adam in his barrel at the end. He first refers to himself as a wasp here, as when Adam asked whether or not he could fly, he replied "No, but I can wasp!" and proceeded to flap his arms and make buzzing noises. Clone Goku is used a challenge in Russian Roulette. In the challenge, Michael Jordan was required to survive 5 minutes on his back as he flew around, which ended quickly when Clone Goku confused a bear for a duck and ditched Jordan to chase it. He also hosts the ceremony at the end, announcing Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali's eliminations. Clone Goku doesn't appear again until At Least Lee Tried, where he first carries Eve out of Edison's lab to the roof of the tower. He is later ordered to fetch a poisoned Al Capone. Clone Goku spends most of No Shit, Sher-bot bonding with Michael Jackson, often replying to everything he says. Clone Goku makes a brief appearance in Tour de Chance, trying to shove Bieber into the barrel, once again refering to himself as a wasp, until taken over by Napoleon, Eve and Vader. Clone Goku makes his last appearance in History Repeats Itself, where he is challenged to a real fight by Goku, only to respond by starting a dance competition. He randomly begins to speak Spanish (which the real Goku mistakes as French) and somehow tricks Goku into doing the fusion dance, permanently fusing the two. Combined with the real Goku, he helps in the fight against Hitler, until he is rendered unconscious by the force from Hitler's Darth Vader suit. Trivia *He is the second clone to exist, after Clone Hitler. *Clone Goku is one of the two expiriments involving Goku, as afterwards, Thomas Edison expiriments on the real one. Category:Season 1 Category:Employee Category:Clone Category:Fused